Pipe Down! (transcript)
Script *''living room, Timmy was about to finish his Locko Building Blocks Eiffel Tower Set '' *'Timmy: 'his flag as he started to put it at the top of the Eiffel Tower Easy, easy... *''loud meteor warning started.'' *'Timmy:' Gah!! [falls down, his Eiffel Tower destroyed, Timmy turns to the TV] *'Chet Ubetcha:' the meteor warning button, making another meteor warning I'm Chet Ubetcha, and that was a test of an emergency meteor warning system. But That was just a test. *''and Wanda poofed to Timmy's side'' *'Cosmo:' Yeah, if an actual meteor was actually coming to plow into Dimmsdale, you would've actually heard this. *"Aah! Oh my gosh! Run! A Meteor? WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!! *''and Wanda looked at each other, in confusion'' *''changes to Turners Kitchen'' *'Timmy: rebuilding his Eiffel Tower Building Blocks set, up to where he was about to finish.'' Easy. Easy. *'''Vicky: ''the window'' TWERP!!!!! *''shut the windows so loud, it made Timmy and his Eiffel Tower collapse again'' *'Vicky: 'evilly *''changes to the garage, Timmy once again up to the point where he stopped. Before putting on the flag, Timmy looked for interruptions, his window and doors were constructed, and his radio was turned off. Timmy happily finishes his Eiffel Towel, but then...'' *'Mr. Turner: 'the door Hey, Timmy! *'Timmy:' AAH! *'Mr. Turner:' Come on! Charades! *''Turner slams the door, causing the Eiffel Tower to collapse once again. Mr. Turner takes Timmy to his living room.'' *'Timmy:' HEY! I was doing something. *'Dad: '''And now, you're doing something else, playing a nice, friendly, not competitive, game of charades with our good friends, The Dinklebergs ''smile. *'Timmy:' But you hate the Dinklebergs confused *'Dad:' Well, They're not around. But since they're visiting, I love them.'' change their surprise back to smiles'' *'Dad: 'to his wife How does this whole charades thing work? *'Timmy: '''But Dad, you are the world's Charades champion five years running! *'Dad:' Hey, whoa... Are you insisting that this is all part of a sinister plot to invite the Dinklebergs over, to humiliate them in a game of charades? Hahahahaha... Kids. *'Mr. Dinkleberg: I know, that's why we don't have any. *'''Dad: Hahahahah, me too. *'Mom:' Come on, let's play charades. *'Dad: '(to Timmy and Mom) ''Alright, you guys, Remember the rules of charades! This means "sounds like" ''(pulls his ear), this means two words (pulls up two fingers), and this means "You got it!" (touching his head) Now, let's show the Dinklebergs how we Turners are the Best Charades Players Ever! *seconds later *'Mr. Turner:' YOU are the worst charades player ever! *'Dinkleberg: '''Thanks for the trophies, Turner! went out the door *'Dad:' ''waves his arms like a bird This is not a bulldozer, like a horse This is not a fudgesicle. to row a boat '' And how is this "Ghostbusters 2"?! *'Timmy:' But. *'Mr. Turner:' No "butts!" ''at his butt ''Go to your room! *to Timmy Turner's room, with Timmy turner furious'' *'Wanda:' Aw... cheer up, sport. charades is simple, when you get the hang of it. *'Cosmo:' Yeah, We can totally turn you into a champion! Now focus. transforms into a white horse What am I? *'Timmy:' You're a white horse. *'Cosmo: NO, I'm a stripe-less zebra! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!? YOU'RE THE WORST CHARADES PLAYER EVER!!' *'Wanda: STOP YELLING AT TIMMY!' *'Timmy: STOP YELLING AT COSMO!!' *'Wanda: WELL, STOP YELLING AT ME, FOR YELLING AT COSMO, FOR YELLING AT YOU!!' *'Timmy: STOP YELLING AT ME, FOR YELLING AT YOU, FOR YELLING AT COSMO, FOR YELLING AT ME!!!' *'Wanda: STOP YELLING AT ME, FOR YELLING AT YOU, FOR YELLING AT ME, FOR YELLING AT COSMO, FOR YELLING AT YOU!!!' *'Cosmo: STOP YELLING AT TIMMY, FOR YELLING AT YOU, FOR YELLING AT HIM, FOR YELLING AT BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!!!!!' *'Timmy:' enraged 'THAT'S IT!!! I AM SICK OF EVERYBODY YELLING! I'M SICK OF THE NOISE! I WANT COMPLETE AND UTTER SILENCE! AND PUT IT IN WISH FORM!!' *''and Wanda grants his wish, and every sound in earth is muted'' *''room, Morning'' *''alarm clock rang 7:00, but Timmy didn't hear it, because no sound was coming'' *'Timmy: 'minutes later, by the time Timmy wakes up, he realizes he was late at 7:45, he runs to look at his alarm clock, Put his ear, close at the radio. No ring, and tries to break the alarm clock to shut it up, he notices something odd, he picks his ear and lends a hand to it, he suddenly realized that everything muted. terrified, he rushes to his faires at that time *'C&W:' silently *'Timmy: 'to awake his fairies, but Timmy remember the last time he yelled, and he stopped. Timmy realizes that his voice was not heard, He looked at Cosmo and Wanda (in their goldfish form) snoring still silently, He looked at their wands. The magic worked, Timmy slapped his face as he was dumb *''then went to the living room to test the magic, he picked up a loud music CD, then put it in the disk, he turns the volume to the highest level, and started to play it, The box is booming, but there was still complete silence, He then accidently knocked over expensive art pieces standing in Domino Form.'' *''and Mrs. Turner saw this. Mr. Turner yells at Timmy, but no voice came out, he tries again, but a little louder; same result. He became so angry that he screamed as loud as he can (with his hair bursting to flames, and his face turning light purple) until he explodes in clothes, no sound., Mrs. Turner gave Timmy his lunchbox, smiling nervously'' *''changes to school, Chester shouts, hoping that AJ can hear it, still silence. Francis comes behind Chester and AJ, and pulls up their underwear for their wedgie. Chester and AJ screamed, yet no sound came out! Francis put his hand in his ear and wax out a yucky solid. Then he gave Chester and AJ wedgies again, Chester and AJ screamed even louder, no sound. He then decides to wedgie the boys by pulling their underwear as hard as he can, causing Chester and AJ to scream the loudest, causing them to explode into clothes. yet again, no sound..'' *''seeing all of this, had a plan that involves a dog.'' *''changes to Timmy's room'' *''wakes up, asked Cosmo to wake up, but found out no sound was heard, then tapped Cosmo with her fins. Cosmo woke up, but doesn't notice it and went back to sleep. Wanda then talks, then screamed to wake Cosmo up, Yet no sound was heard. Cosmo winks at the camera showing that he's faking it'' *''changes back to Dimmsdale School'' *''plan for revenge begins. He tied the rope to the dog's neck, then attach it to the United States flag, and onto Francis's underwear, tying it up. He giggles, as he is ready. Timmy then walks up to Francis. He opens his lunch box, revealing a ham. He picks it up and throws it towards where the dog was. The ham went past the dog, the dog smells the yummy food, and ran towards it, causing Francis to be pulled high in the air up to the top of the flagpole, and making Francis scream until he explodes. The crowd cheers, and Timmy was happy.'' *''changes to the Observatory'' *''scientist was sipping a coffee, looks at his telescope, A meteor was coming. The scientist spits his coffee. His smile turns into a scared face. He screams and ran towards Chet Ubetcha's news office. He grabs Chet by his tuxedo and took him to the observatory to see this disaster. Chet Ubetcha saw it and responds with a scream. He drinks the coffee, and does a spit-take at the scientist. Then, Chet proceeds to start the meteor alarm, then put on his mexican hat, packed his suitcase, and ran off the Mexico. The meteor doom countdown starts in 10 minutes'' *''zooms out to Timmy Turner's room'' *''saw this, then drinks her coffee, and does a spit-take. Wanda tries to tell Cosmo to get Timmy Turner, But she forgot that there is no sound. She decides to show Cosmo by Locko's blocks. She uses her wand to show a Dimmsdale replica, then she builds a meteor, and takes it down to show the explosion. Cosmo responds to the replica with a shock. He proceeds to drink his coffee, and do a spit-take at Wanda, who then pulls Cosmo by his shirt, then poofs Cosmo and herself to Timmy Turner's location'' *''cuts to the Dimmsdale School'' *''picked up his clothes that exploded prior to the last incident. Timmy was giggling behind the bushes. Cosmo and Wanda poofed up behind him, screams at him. Still, once again, obviously silence. Cosmo wishes up a fire engine, then squirts Timmy to get his attention. Timmy turns his head towards Cosmo and Wanda. They tried to explain the meteor coming, but Timmy was confused, due to no sound. Cosmo proceeds to show a montage of Dimmsdale destroyed by a meteor. Cosmo drinks his coffee, and does a spit-take at Wanda again. Timmy is still confused. Wanda then tells Timmy to turn around. Timmy saws the meteor, and screamed. '' *''who saw the meteor screamed and ran for their lives. Chet Ubetcha ran away from Dimmsdale with a horse to Mexico. Kids, even Mr. Crocker, who then stops to see Cosmo and Wanda. He then yells. "FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" pointing at them, but no sound came out and the kids didn't listen. He yells "FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" again but was knocked down by another scientist running for his life. He screams until he explodes. A now naked Mr. Crocker covers himself and backs away from the camera. The meteor went closer to the ground. Timmy tries to tell Cosmo and Wanda "I wish the meteor was gone." but he couldn't because there was no sound due to his wish. He tries to tell them in semaphore. Cosmo and Wanda are still confused. The Dinklebergs ran for their lives with a wagon full of charade trophies which they won from Timmy's parents. One of the trophies dropped. Timmy saw this, and had an idea.'' *''begins his charade. He tells them number 1, using his finger, then tells them to listen (using his ear). He points to his eye, showing the first charade. Cosmo thinks it was pie, but it wasn't pie. Wanda thinks it was fly, but it wasn't, the fly stole Cosmo's pie, then ran off. Then Timmy points carefully towards his eye. Wanda then poofs up the word 'EYE' above their head. Timmy gives them a thumbs up. He turns around. The meteor is getting even more close.'' *''tells his second charade, He picks up a fishing rod, then catches a fish, telling them what rhymes with fish. Cosmo poofs up a giant beetle and steps on it, and he raises his foot to reveal the word "squish" written in the slimy, green residue of the bug. Timmy shakes his arms no, so Cosmo tries a taco, but that wasn't the answer, either. Timmy then points at Cosmo's wand. Wanda gets it, and poofs up the word 'WISH' above them. Timmy proceeds to start his third charade, He brings out four fingers, which meant 4 (also called for). Cosmo poofs up his taco again, then Wanda points out that it was the number '4'. So she poofed up the number below the words 'EYE WISH'. Timmy gave them a thumbs up, then looked. The meteor is getting ridiculously close to the ground.'' *''Charade. Timmy points to his mouth. Cosmo and Wanda thought it was tongue, then he tries to make a sound charade, but a barf came out. The meteor was about to hit the ground. Timmy was shocked, then gave Cosmo his taco. Cosmo finally gets it, after realizing that that Taco made a crunchy sound, and then poofs up the word 'SOUND', completing the sentence. Now sound is back on.'' *''girl screamed, then the car hits a tree, and the stereo in Timmy's living room boomed so loud, that Timmy Turner's Mom and Dad was shocked. As the meteor approaches the ground'' *'Timmy: I WISH THE METEOR WAS GONE!' *''wish successfully erased the meteor out of existence before it hit the ground. The citizens cheered'' *''lies awake, the meteor dealt some damage to him. He used his ear to listen. The sound was back.'' *'Wanda: '''Timmy, you did it. You charaded the sound back and saved us from the meteor! *'Cosmo: (panics) OH MY GOSH! There was a meteor?! a cup of coffee, drinks it and spits it out at Wanda and Timmy. Then Timmy and Wanda gave him their furious face *''changes to Timmy's Living room. The Turners are sitting at their couch'' *'Mr. Turner: '''Son, I'm sorry I snapped at you about charades. It's not like our lives depended on it, Besides, Those trophies didn't mean anything to me anyway. *'Dinkleberg: ''the window Hey, Turner, I melted down your charade trophies and made a solid gold toilet seat. ''growling Woah, better go brighten this baby in runs towards his home to test the new seat *''Turners have a shocked face. Timmy and Mom look at Timmy's Dad'' *'Mr. Turner:' shock turns to fury then he screams very loudly. Timmy and his Mom take cover so they don't get caught in the clothes explosion *''changes to Timmy's bedroom, Timmy finally puts the final block on the Eiffel Tower set and finally finishes it.'' *'Timmy:' Fantastique! *'Cosmo:' Wow, Nice tall, pointy thing, Timmy *'Wanda:' Yeah, You've finally built your model of the Eiffel Tower *'Timmy:' down his Eiffel Tower, without breaking it Yeah, and best of all, I don't have to worry about Dad snapping at me over charades anymore. *'Mr. Turner:' (excited) Timmy! Hurry Up, We're playing with the Dinklebergs in Red Light, Green Light. Double or nothing for the golden toilet seat. the door, causing the Eiffel Tower to tumble *'Timmy: '''OH NO! ''to hold the Tower MY TOWER! *''it was too late, the Eiffel Tower collapsed into a pile of bricks. Timmy pops out from the pile, and after that impact, Timmy finally became very Very angry. His face turns red, and he begins to let out a loud yell with rage.'' *'Cosmo:' INCOMING!!! and Wanda hides in their fish castle and shuts the door *''to the outside view of The Turners' house, Timmy explodes his clothes off, the roof was blown into the air and back down again'' *''the explosion, Timmy was seen naked, and filled with rage'' *'Wanda:' Like Father, Like Son! *'Cosmo:' (intimidates) STOP YELLING AT ME! happily *''iris out and changes to 'THE END' title card, ending the episode'' Category:Episode transcripts Category:Episodes